<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cinderharry by Rol</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613402">Cinderharry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rol/pseuds/Rol'>Rol</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cinderella - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Alternate Universe - Crack, Bad Jokes, Cinderella Elements, Crack, Disney Parody, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fairy Tale Parody, Harry Potter as Cinderella, Harry Potter characters in Cinderella, Humor, King Slughorn, M/M, Male Cinderella, Non-politically correct humor, Parody, Prince Tom Riddle, Romance, Stepmother Petunia, Tom Riddle is Not Voldemort, Young Tom Riddle, fairytale, please don't take it seriously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rol/pseuds/Rol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderharry is a beautiful boy, mistreated by his Stepmother and his Stepbrothers. When he receives an invitation to a ball hosted by Prince Tom, his luck finally turns…<br/>Harry Potter/Cinderella AU, Crack</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You might recognize some of the dialogue from the Cinderella movie</p><p>Another older story that I decided to repost years later (on another platform, under a different name)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Once upon a time</b> in a faraway land there was a tiny Kingdom, peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition. Here in a stately Manor there lived a widowed gentleman and his little son Cinderharry.</p><p>Although he was a kind and devoted father and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, still he felt the child needed a mother's care. And so he married again choosing for his second wife a woman of a good, normal family with two sons just Cinderharry's age: Vernon and Dudley.</p><p>It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that the stepmother's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel and bitterly jealous of Cinderharry's charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to forward the interests of her own two awkward and fat (big-boned!) sons.</p><p>Thus, as time went by the Manor fell into disrepair, for the family fortunes were squandered upon the vain and selfish stepbrothers while sweet Cinderharry was abused, humiliated and finally forced to become a servant in his own house and sleep in a cupboard in the attic. And yet through it all Cinderharry remained ever gentle and kind, for with each dawn he found new hope that someday his dreams of happiness would come true.</p><hr/><p>Cinderharry woke with the sounds of mice gnawing on the cupboard’s door, and birds chirping and probably pooping around the house.</p><p>“Oh no!”, thought poor pretty Cinderharry, “now I’ll have to clean the mess! And I was dreaming such a wonderful dream too… something with weird green lights and a man with red eyes! It was so romantic! I wish it could come true!” and he quickly sang:</p><p>♫ <em>No matter how your heart is grieving</em></p><p>
  <em>If you keep on believing</em>
</p><p><em>The dream that you wish will come trueeeeee</em> ♫</p><p>And the bird nearest to Cinderharry suddenly exploded for no reason. Huffing at the mess and not in the least shocked (it was a common occurrence), the stunning boy quickly cleaned it up and changed into his day clothes, all the while fending off flocks of birds intent on helping him.</p><p>Finally finishing his morning routine, gorgeous Cinderharry looked at the excited mice and asked in a sweet syrupy voice:</p><p>“Now Percy, what's all the fuss about?”</p><p>“New mouse, ma’am,” the stuck-up mouse answered, “he sustains he is named Ronald.”</p><p>“Ron! It’s Ron!” the mouse squeaked. He blushed when Cinderharry picked him up to inspect the weird tuft of red fur sprouting from the top of his head.</p><p>“Well, don’t forget to tell him about the cat, Percy!” Cinderharry warned the pompous mouse, “Now I’ve got to hurry! Bye!” and he ran down the stairs in a hurry at a breakneck speed.</p><p>“Uh c-cat?” Ron asked worriedly.</p><p>“Yep, cat. Lucius. We'll tell you. Mean. Sneaky. Jump at you. Bite at you! Ha! Big, big. Big as a house! Meow! And as white as the most shiny pearl! Meow! The longest lush fur you have ever seen! Meow!”, two identical reddish-brown mice gleefully told a trembling Ron.</p><p>“Fred! George! Stop scaring the new mouse! Deary, don’t listen to them! As long as you stay out of sight, Lucius can’t catch and eat you. Because if he does then he’ll first exhaust you by letting you run away for a little, then catch you again, then let you run, then catch you once more… he likes playing cat-and-mouse you see. It’s what happened to my poor dear Arthur last fall… all because he had a weird fascination with human things, and was always trying to figure out how they worked… Oh well! Don’t worry about it child, I’m sure you won’t get caught,” a matronly mouse named Molly patted the young mouse on the head, not noticing that her words had made him tremble in fear even more.</p><p>In the meantime, stunning Cinderharry had cooked breakfast, and fed the chicken and Snuffles the dog, who was once again dreaming of chasing Lucius and the neighbour’s pretty she-dog Amelia (who liked bones a lot, and Snuffles always tried to bribe her with them for a date. Sadly, it hadn’t worked so far). Beautiful Cinderharry had also fetched Lucius from his stepmother Petunia’s room to give him breakfast, and gotten scratched on the nose for his trouble. Thankfully, Cinderharry was far too exquisite to be marred for long, and the cosmos decided to magically heal the scratches in less than a minute. Beauty no longer in danger, Cinderharry went upstairs again to bring breakfast to his obese stepbrothers and his ugly stepmother, not noticing that Ron the redheaded mouse had somehow managed to fall in one of the cups, and Lucius was following them, intent on playing his favourite game of cat-and-mouse.</p><p>“Good morning Vernon. Sleep well?”</p><p>“Hmp! As if you care. Take that ironing and have it back in an hour! One hour, you hear?”, Vernon yelled at Cinderharry, his triple chin wobbling comically. Cinderharry smothered his giggles in his hand and went in the next room.</p><p>“Good morning Dudley.”</p><p>“Well! It’s about time!”, the blond hippopotamus exclaimed, trying to stand from his bed and failing spectacularly when his fat legs gave out. Cinderharry pretended not to notice his stepbrother’s predicament and went to the next room. His stepmother was soon giving him new chores to do, when a piercing girlish shriek came from Vernon’s room. A redheaded mouse was seen running from the room, but was soon caught by Lucius, a maniacal grin on his cat face.</p><p>“Moooother!”, the fat boy came running as fast as his pudgy legs could carry him, “there was a horrible unhygienic mouse in my cup! And it had a weird illness too! It’s hair was” and here he leaned close to Petunia’s ear and whispered fearfully “<em>red</em>.”</p><p>Petunia gasped, shocked, and exclaimed “Oh my poor, poor dear Vernindums! What have you suffered! Oh poor dear, what if you have nightmares on this freakishness? Oh my little Ververkins, Mummy will take care of you!”, she squealed, hugging him tightly to her (almost non-existent) bosom, her eyes glistening with tears.</p><p>“CINDERHARRY!” she suddenly screamed, “Come back here! IMMEDIATELY! You hear me boy?”</p><p>Pretty Cinderharry hurried back inside his stepmother’s room after having saved Ron from Lucius’ clutches (though he almost let the cat eat him, for all the trouble he had caused. The beautiful boy decided in the end that if this ever happened again, he would let the nasty cat have his fun and snack). A crying Petunia, still hugging her humongous son, then proceeded to lecture the attractive lad for an hour on the importance of hygiene and sanitary measures and cleanliness and assigned him one week’s worth of chores due the very next day.</p><p>And so, lovely Cinderharry found himself working even harder than usual, all the while cursing (silently! Because pretty youngsters like him never swore!) the redheaded rat and plotting his revenge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, in the King’s castle:</p>
<p>“No buts about it. My son has been avoiding his responsibilities long enough. It's high time he married and settled down,” King Slughorn insisted, patting his rotund belly.</p>
<p>“O-of course, y-your Majesty. But-but you see, the P-prince is very in-independent, and he g-gets very ir-irritable when you stick your n-nose in his af-affairs-”</p>
<p>“Nonsense!”, the King exclaimed, startling Grand Duke Quirrell, “you don’t understand what it’s like to grow farther and farther apart from your only son. He doesn’t even listen to my advice anymore… what will my many connections think when they find out?” he sighed, wiping a tear away, “SO! I have decided that Tom must marry and give me another heir, that I can grow up to be a good Prince, just like I did with Tom!”</p>
<p>Neither of the two men noticed the red-eyed young man spying from behind a tapestry. Eyes glinting cruelly, the Prince murmured: “Ah, so my dear Father has decided to butt his big nose in my business again? Well, I’ll teach him a lesson, and we’ll see if he’ll ever have the courage to do it again!” and chuckling evilly, the handsome man began putting his evil plan in motion.</p>
<p>A few hours later, the Royal Postman was sent to announce that a ball would be held that same night in honor of the Prince, and that every son (son! And absolutely no young women were allowed!) of marriageable age was to attend, and that the Prince would choose one of them as his bride<em>groom</em>. Cackling madly, Prince Tom heard the King’s anguished wail from afar, and was happy to note that this way no silly little children would stop his ascent to supreme power (insert evil laughter).</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next day, charming Cinderharry was arguing with his stepmother and stepbrothers, trying to make them let him attend the ball. Just thinking of all the delicious food that was bound to be there (he hadn’t eaten since dinner the day before and he was getting quite hungry) and the fact that he wouldn’t have to work at all for the whole evening was making him drool.</p>
<p>“Well I see no reason why you can't go -if you get all your work done. And you find yourself something decent to wear. We don’t want the neighbors to talk!” Petunia finally conceded, peeking worriedly out the window.</p>
<p>Bouncing happily, Cinderharry finished all his chores as quickly as possible, and a few minutes before the family’s departure he ran back to his room, and put on a suit that belonged to Dudley years ago and he had thrown out after having worn only once because ‘it was sewn badly on the waist and it hurt the muscles on his belly’. Cinderharry had personally thought that Dudley had simply gotten even more overweight and that his stepbrother’s muscles, if they even existed, were hidden underneath a <em>very</em> thick layer of fat, but he had kept his comments to himself and intercepted the suit before it was thrown away.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Dudley had a very long memory when it came to the things he owned, and the moment he saw gorgeous Cinderharry, he began ripping his suit to shreds.</p>
<p>“Why this is my suit! You thief!”</p>
<p>“And this is my shirt! Ungrateful little-” and Vernon began tearing Cinderharry’s clothes too.</p>
<p>“Children, please! What if the neighbors see you! What will they think?” Petunia hurriedly ushered her sons into the carriage, and the three of them sped to the ball, leaving Cinderharry standing alone in the entryway, his suit in tatters.</p>
<p>Crying, the beautiful boy ran to the garden and began sobbing on a bench. He was so distraught he didn’t notice that a weird old man, wearing the most garish robes ever created (purple with little orange pumpkins zooming around, and he had a red pointed hat and green boots too) suddenly appeared on the bench next to him with a small ‘pop’.</p>
<p>When the pretty boy finally noticed him, the elderly man took advantage of his shocked silence to happily ask him:</p>
<p>“Why, hello my dear boy! How are you this fine evening?”</p>
<p>When adorable Cinderharry just stared at him in disbelief, tear tracks still on his cheeks and his eyes red and puffy (though the cosmos quickly interfered once again, to save Cinderharry’s perfection), the old man fidgeted self consciously, and clearing his throat continued:</p>
<p>“W-well… as you must have already figured out, I’m your Fairy Headmaster!” -blinding smile- “and I’m here to give you a pretty dress and make sure you can attend the ball! So, are you ready?”</p>
<p>Nodding numbly, Cinderharry was in the meanwhile wondering if he had eaten something weird lately, or if he had simply fallen asleep and this was all a dream.</p>
<p>“Well, well, let’s begin dear boy!” the Fairy Headmaster pointed his glittery wand at the cute boy and yelled:</p>
<p>“Avada Kedavr- ehm, ehm no. Wrong incantation,” the elderly man chuckled sheepishly, his eyes twinkling merrily behind his half moon spectacles. Cinderharry eyed him even more warily, and took a few steps back for safe measure. It didn’t help much, because next thing he knew, he was dressed in a yellow flowing dress, with little white moons and red stars winking merrily on the fabric.</p>
<p>“This is a woman’s dress.” Cinderharry glared (cutely) at the white haired old man, “and it’s horrendous.”</p>
<p>The man’s face fell, and the twinkle in his eyes diminished, but it didn’t last long, and he was soon obnoxiously cheerful again. Giving the young charming man a wink, he then pointed his wand at the sky, dark clouds and thunder gathering ominously above their heads. A sudden flash of lightning blinded Cinderharry, who scrunched his eyes shut. When he recovered and opened his eyes, he noticed immediately that he was dressed in the best looking suit he had ever seen, and an elegant carriage with four horses and a coachman was waiting to bring him to the ball. Cinderharry observed that one of the horses had a red mane and looked suspiciously similar to Ron the mouse. Looking around, he wondered where the weird old man had disappeared to, when a disembodied voice rang out:</p>
<p>“You have till midnight my boy. On the last stroke of midnight all will go back to normal! So hurry, go to the ball, and eat your fill! I heard the lemon cakes are really good…” the voice muttered and, rolling his eyes, Cinderharry stepped into the carriage and was soon on his way to the ball.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beautiful Cinderharry looked around the ballroom in amazement: in his young life he had never seen such opulence and wealth before. The room was teeming with men of all ages, from young men who were just hitting adulthood to spindly old men with no teeth, all dressed in various colours and styles, their clothes laced with jewels and pearls: some where actually wearing ballgowns! Cinderharry was glad that he had managed to convince the Fairy Headmaster to make him a simple suit, because they all looked pretty ridiculous. Fixing his glasses, he spared a moment to look around, and his thoughts were soon derailed by the reason why he had wanted to come to the ball in the first place: FOOD! Heaps and heaps of food, and hundreds of different types of dishes from all over the world, cooked by the kingdom’s greatest chefs.</p>
<p>Practically salivating, gorgeous Cinderharry threw himself at the buffet and began piling his plate with food, before finding an isolated seat behind a column, where he proceeded to wolf down his meal without being disturbed. He didn’t notice though the crimson eyes that had been watching him, and had seen his alluring green eyes light up with glee behind his spectacles at the sight of food. The Prince decided there and then that maybe something good had come out of this farce of a ball, and made his way towards the mysterious young man, ignoring the other guests, who were all intent on asking him for a dance.</p>
<p>Beautiful Cinderharry jumped when a handsome red-eyed stranger suddenly appeared by his side, and asked him for a dance. He eyed his last treacle tart longingly, but agreed all the same.</p>
<p>Dancing, alluring Cinderharry soon decided, was much easier than it looked. He only had to relax and let the mysterious man lead him. They even managed to converse and to both their surprise found out that the other was excellent company, and not only a vapid pretty face. Smiling, Prince Tom soon brought Cinderharry outside, in the garden and away from the hungry stares of the rest of the guests. They walked in silence for a while, before sitting on a bench on the verge of a pond, its still waters reflecting the full moon. So engrossed was Cinderharry with the romantic atmosphere, that he was taken by surprise when a pair of warm lips descended on his own. Recovering, he returned the Prince’s kiss, but they were soon interrupted by the clock striking twelve.</p>
<p>Panicking, Cinderharry remembered the Fairy Headmaster’s warning and immediately stood up. The Prince caught his arm, but Cinderharry only told him that he had to go, before freeing himself and running off. Taking a few steps after him, Prince Tom suddenly tripped: Cinderharry’s glasses had fallen, and in his hurry the pretty boy hadn’t noticed. Vowing to find the beautiful man again, the Prince picked them up, and began plotting his next actions.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The next morning, Prince Tom began visiting every house in the Kingdom, looking for the beautiful man who had captured his heart. There, he had every boy try on the glasses, to see if they fit.</p>
<p>Gorgeous Cinderharry, for his own part, had overslept. Suffice to say, Stepmother Petunia hadn’t been happy, and had locked Cinderharry up in the attic (after he finished most of his chores, obviously…).</p>
<p>This, coupled with the fact that Cinderharry could barely see without his glasses, meant that he didn’t notice the arrival of Prince Tom’s carriage. The mice though, smart little things that they were, noticed, and went to get Snuffles at a great personal peril (Lucius the cat was still peeved about the fact that he hadn’t managed to eat mouse Ron). Snuffles, when he woke up, was really happy to help, and ran up the stairs, all the way to the attic.</p>
<p>Once there, he stopped for a moment, wondering how in the world he, a dog, was going to open a locked door. He had even forgotten about the keys!</p>
<p>Shrugging –as much as a dog can shrug- Snuffles tried butting his nose against the door and ta-dan! It opened! As if by magic!</p>
<p>Woofing happily, Snuffles bounded in, repeated the same process on Cinderharry’s cupboard, and proceeded to drag a sleepy Cinderharry downstairs.</p>
<p>Pretty Cinderharry in the meanwhile was wondering why that crazy dog had woken him from his nap, and didn’t even notice when the cosmos made all grogginess and bleary-eyedness disappear from his face and clothes, making him look absolutely perfect once again.</p>
<p>Finally, Snuffles let go of him when they got outside, where Prince Tom and his escort were about to mount on the carriage, having decided that Vernon and Dudley absolutely weren’t the mysterious man from the night before the moment they set eyes on them.</p>
<p>Mentally ranting about what a waste of time this venture was turning out to be, Tom didn’t notice Cinderharry staggering blindly around, and the two of them crashed together and tumbled to the ground.</p>
<p>Cinderharry’s glasses, that the Prince had been holding, made an impossible arc in the air, and everyone present held their breath, waiting for them to fall. And fall they did… right on Cinderharry’s nose!</p>
<p>Releasing a joyous ‘Aha! Finally!’ at having finally gotten his glasses back and seeing clearly again, Cinderharry looked up, and found himself face-to-face with the gorgeous red-eyed man he had danced with and kissed the night before. Smirking at the adorable blush adorning the boy’s cheeks, Prince Tom dragged him in the carriage, and they all hurried back to the palace, to immediately celebrate the wedding, never mind the fact that they didn’t even know each other’s names. But well, all was soon remedied, and the two finally married with a great fanfare, and lived happily ever after (literally! it is thought that Prince somehow found a way to become immortal, and dragged beautiful Cinderharry along with him).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The End</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>